


Singing in the Darkness

by Audrey18302007



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey18302007/pseuds/Audrey18302007
Summary: Alex got a Nightmare and Magnus sings to calm her.





	Singing in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know Alex acts softer than in the books, but I wanted to write this fanfic. And English isn't my first language, so this fic may have some mistakes.
> 
> This is my first fic, so be nice,please. I accept construccctive criticism.
> 
> Magnus Chase and it's characters belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex woke up. Her body was shivering. She had another nightmare. Alex was sick of having nightmares all the nights since the defeated Loki, her mother.  
Her nightmares were filled with stuff like Sam being controlled by Loki, the air filled with screams of agony or Magnus dying due to the snake venom.  
Magnus, she thought and she got out of bed and left her bedroom silently.  
Alex knocked Magnus' door and whispered his name, hoping he would hear her.  
Magnus appeared on the other side of the door, after a few minutes. His hair was ruffled and crushed on one side. His grey eyes looked tired. Magnus was dressed in grey sweatpants and a green T-shirt from Hotel Valhalla.  
"Hey," he said."Are you ok?"  
"Hell yeah," Alex said "Can I sleep with you?" she asked suddenly.  
Alex watched as Magnus' face filled with a red blush and felt that she was also blushing.  
"Yes," Magnus said, after a couple of minutes, filled with an awkward silence."Come in"  
Alex entered Magnus's bedroom. Magnus' suite was more organized and had the same atrium as hers.  
Magnus threw himself on the bed and Alex did the same.  
She placed her head on Magnus's chest, at the height of her heart and Magnus hugged her. She could hear his heart beating and his lungs breathing.  
Suddenly, Alex remembered something and she smiled.  
"Hey," she whispered, "Are you asleep?"  
"No" Magnus replied  
"Can you sing for me?" Alex asked shyly.  
"Sure," he said, "What do you want me to sing?"  
"I dunno, a song that your mother liked?"  
"Ok"  
Magnus was silent for a few minutes as if he were choosing a song. And he started, his voice was warm and comforting and it calmed down Alex immediately: 

I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because  
I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because

I like to see you  
But then again  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you  
Don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because  
I keep your picture  
Upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
So don't you ask me  
To give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time  
I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love

When Magnus stopped, he realized that Alex was deeply sleeping.  
He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered:  
"Sweet Dreams. I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The song I'm not in love belongs to the group 10cc and please leave kudos if you liked this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
